We Should Do This More Often
by Soap1
Summary: In which Sirius lives at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and has a particularly close encounter with Hermione and Remus.  Quite AU, and not at all appropriate for younger readers!  Lemony!


Sirius hated living at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It reminded him of so many awful things in his past. He hated the darkness, the memories, but mostly, he hated the loneliness. During the school year, the kids were all away at Hogwart's and he was alone, visited from time to time from various Order members, but not even Remus came by to visit much while Harry and the rest were away.

But now, it was summer. The summer after Harry's last year at Hogwart's, and the place was bustling with activity once again. The Weasley's stayed at the Burrow, and Harry alternated his time between there, with Ron, and here, with Sirius. Sirius, and Remus, and Hermione. Hermione's parents were spending the summer traveling the globe, and Hermione decided not to join them. So, as she pored over the Daily Prophet's job advertisements and went to interview at everywhere from the Ministry to the local library, she stayed with Sirius at the Order headquarters.

Merlin, he loved having her around. Finally, he could watch her cute little arse and pert, bouncing breasts without feeling like a pedophile. She was of age at last, something he had mentioned to Remus many times, only to earn a shy smile and a rough shaking of the head from his best friend. Remus had Tonks, sort of. She was completely in love with him, but he wasn't quite so much in love with her. In fact, although he found her quite attractive and enjoyed taking her to bed now and again, Remus's heart actually belonged to Sirius.

"See you, Harry!" Hermione called as Harry left with Ron and the twins.

Sirius watched Hermione in her tiny shorts, waving at her friends as they left. It was getting harder and harder having her around, in more ways than one. He let a low growl rumble past his lips, but felt Remus's calming hand on his shoulder.

"Don't scare her off, mate," Remus said with a smile.

The next day, when Hermione returned from her interview at Gringott's, Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table, his shirt hanging half unbuttoned. She slammed her things down on the table and scowled.

"Didn't go well, love?" he asked.

"Not at all," she replied.

Sirius stood and maneuvered himself behind her. He brought his hands to her small neck and shoulders and began to massage them expertly.

"You're tense," he whispered in a husky voice.

"Mmmm... that feels good," she moaned.

Sirius's pants began to feel a bit too tight at her breathy groaning. He continued to massage her shoulders, hearing her moan in ecstasy. He couldn't take it anymore. He placed a gentle kiss on the side of her neck, just below her ear.

Hermione gasped. Sirius backed away, afraid he had frightened her. She turned around to look at him, his shaggy black hair falling into his eyes and his face scruffy from not having shaved. Her eyes were wide.

"You're gorgeous," he said softly, cupping her face with his hands.

She blushed.

"Am I?" asked Hermione.

Sirius nodded. Hermione brought her lips up to his. They met his lips hesitantly at first, barely brushing, but he reached his hand behind her head, grabbing a handful of hair, and pulled her against him. He came at her passionately with fervent, bruising kisses. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his tongue wind into her mouth. She had done this before, yes, but never in such a heated, passionate way. Hermione felt a familiar tingling, warm sensation spreading from her lower abdomen. Sirius pressed against her, his hands traveling from her hair to her waist to her arse, gripping it firmly as he pulled her hips to him. She felt his hardness against her stomach, and it made her moan in arousal.

He lifted her up against him and carried her to the bedroom down the hall. It wasn't his, but he didn't care. He was too aroused to make it all the way up the staircase to his own room. Tossing her down onto the bed, he pulled off his shirt and crawled on top of her. He kissed her roughly, and she held his hair with her fingers to keep it from falling into her eyes. He rubbed his hips against her, letting out husky, panting breaths as the tension in his body began to build.

Hermione pulled her own shirt over her head and his mouth immediately descended to her breasts. They weren't very large, nor were they very small. They fit perfectly in the cup of his palm, so he let one rest in his hand while he tended to the other with his lips. She gasped with pleasure, feeling the growing need between her legs. He switched to the second breast, teasing the nipple with his tongue and teeth. She couldn't take it anymore. She pulled his mouth back up to meet her own and fumbled at his belt buckle. He kicked off his pants and felt her small hands roam his body.

He was like a prized stallion, his hard muscles twitching underneath her touch, waiting for the moment to explode into action. She pulled her own pants down over her hips and kicked them aside. Sirius slipped one finger under the band of her lacy panties. He bent down to her and kissed a line from her navel down, slowly and tantalizingly getting closer and closer to her aching core. Through her panties, he licked her clit, feeling the warmth and moisture there. He inhaled deeply, taking in her musky scent, and she whined and whimpered with desire. This was the part he loved. He smirked and used one finger to hold the black lace to the side while his tongue danced at her entrance.

Hermione groaned with aching need. He teased her, licking her glistening folds but not straying near her clit, where her body demanded the most attention. Hermione let out a growl when he pulled his finger away, letting the panties cover up her most precious parts once again. He kissed her once more and she tasted herself on his tongue. Sirius hooked his hands underneath the sides of her black panties and pulled them down her slender legs, letting his hands graze the smooth skin as he went. And after gently kissing his way back up one of her legs, he buried his mouth in her pussy. Hermione shrieked with pleasure as his tongue found the one place she wanted him to touch more than anything. It wouldn't be long. Her body was tensing, her face twisted as she sought the release she wanted. He kept his tongue in motion, sucking her clit into his mouth and brushing his tongue over it again and again. Soon, he felt it tighten in his mouth. Her back lifted off the bed as she cried out in pleasure. Sirius kept his mouth against her hot core for a moment before kissing his way back up to her face.

"Sounds like that felt good," said Sirius.

Hermione could only moan in agreement. Her eyes were closed, but they popped open as she felt Sirius's erection press against her entrance. Oh, she wanted this so bad. He kissed her neck and her collar bone as he pressed into her, slowly at first. Her dripping center made it easy for him to slip in and out, not sheathing himself in her fully just yet.

He felt enormous. Hermione didn't know if her inner walls could stretch enough to allow him the penetrate her completely. But she wanted him to. Merlin, she wanted him to pound into her. And soon, he did. He pushed himself against her, hissing against his teeth as he did.

"You are so fucking tight," he whispered.

After a few thrusts, Sirius rolled over so that she was on top of him. She rose up and down slowly, his hands running along the sides of her body as he watched her perfect breasts bounce up and down in rhythm. She had her eyes closed in pure ecstasy and was letting out light whimpers as his cock pushed inside of her.

The door to the bedroom swung open.

Remus's mouth hung open when he saw this gorgeous young witch on top of the handsome wizard. Merlin, he'd never seen anything so sexy. Sirius, his Sirius, being pleasured by this perfect woman. They were both staring at him. Hermione moved to get away, but Sirius grabbed her hips and held her in place.

"Not to worrry, love. Remus has seen me naked before," he said with a smirk.

"But he hasn't seen me!" Hermione replied.

"He has now," replied Sirius.

Remus couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck, Sirius," he said as he stepped over to the bed in one swift motion.

Remus's mouth crashed onto Sirius's as the black haired man fumbled with the werewolf's shirt. Soon, it was on the floor and Hermione was staring at two beautiful men, their mouths attacking each other and their muscles glistening with a hint of sweat. It made her even more aroused than she had been before.

She began moving once again, up and down on Sirius's enormous cock. He moaned into Remus's mouth and Hermione threw her head back in pleasure as she felt him tense inside of her. One of Sirius's hands was resting on her hip and the other was gripping Remus's chiseled shoulder. One of Remus's hands was tangled in Sirius's hair, and the other was . . .

"Professor!" Hermione cried, her eyes rolling back in her head with ecstasy.

His fingers had found their way to her arse and were probing her second entrance cautiously. Now this was something she had not yet experienced. She moaned and purred as she rode Sirius's hard cock, feeling Remus's long fingers in and out of her.

"Fuck, Remus, whatever you're doing to her . . ." choked Sirius, "it's making her tense up inside. Oh, fuck, that feels good. I won't last much . . ."

Hermione let out a strangled cry as an orgasm rocked her body. Her core tightened like a vise around both Remus's fingers and Sirius's cock, making him groan as his own orgasm sent his seed spilling up inside her tight body. Sirius and Hermione both trembled. She fell down on top of him and felt Remus kissing both Sirius and herself. Sirius's cock slipped out of her, leaving her dripping center empty. She whimpered at the loss.

"That looked like it felt good," said Remus in a low growling voice.

"It did," said Sirius with a smirk. "Why don't you give it a try? Might enjoy it."

"I'd rather enjoy you," he whispered to Sirius, kissing him passionately on the mouth.

"Perhaps you can enjoy us both," Sirius added.

Hermione moaned her approval. They pulled him onto the bed, and she crawled onto all fours in front of him. Sirius knelt behind Remus and wrapped his hand around his friend's growing cock. He stroked it gently a few times, Remus letting out a hissed breath as his cock grew hard, and then Sirius guided Remus's cock to Hermione's still dripping pussy.

"That's my cum dripping out of there," he said to Remus in a harsh whisper.

Remus groaned and felt his cock sheathed in her wet core. Sirius had a gentle hand cupping his balls. Hermione cried in pleasure as Remus pumped in and out of her, his long finger once again teasing her arse. Sirius groaned at this sight as well and let his own cock slide between Remus's arse, making it grow hard again. The still glistening tip of Sirius's cock found Remus's rear entrance and pushed, making Remus freeze in the anticipation of pleasure. With a few slow thrusts, he was inside him. Remus's hard shaft was inside Hermione, but he wasn't moving, to her dismay, so she began rocking back and forth on his erection. Remus let out a choked groan at the feeling. Sirius pumping in and out, and Hermione doing the same. It wouldn't be long for him.

As Hermione's third orgasm sent shockwaves across her body, making her inner walls clamp down on his cock, Remus felt his orgasm pulse through him. He emptied himself into her body, grasping her hips tightly for support, and Sirius followed soon after. Sirius kissed the back of Remus's neck and shoulders before pulling out and falling back onto the bed.

Remus crawled to one side of Sirius and Hermione to the other. He wrapped an arm around both of them and grinned.

"We should do this more often," he said with a smirk.


End file.
